The Triangular Album
|image = File:Triangular album.jpg|thumb|220x220px |Row 1 title = Released |Row 1 info = 20 September 1968 |Row 2 title = Recorded |Row 2 info = 30 May – 14 August 1968 EMI and Trident Studios, London |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Rock |Row 4 title = Length |Row 4 info = 1:26:00 |Row 5 title = Label |Row 5 info = Parlourphone |Row 6 title = Record |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Preceded By |Row 7 info = Tragical History Tour (1967) |Row 8 title = Succeeded By |Row 8 info = The Shite Album (1968) }} is a studio album by the Rutles, their last album released on Capitol Records and sixteenth overall American release. It was originally issued only in the United States and Canada, in September 1968. Typical of the Beatles' North American discography until 1969, the album contains songs that Capitol had withheld from its versions of the band's recent EMI albums – in this case, The Shite Album was split in half. The album is remembered primarily for the controversy surrounding its record shape and it's infamous quality. It goes down in record's records as the only record to be produced in a triangular shape, hence its title. Because of this no one has tried this because The Rutles did it. Having been deleted from Capitol's catalogue in 1986, The Triangular Album was reissued on CD in 2014. Background In the late-60s, there was a large feeling of innovation. This is often considerd the peak of their innovationess. The group released this album, along with its many strange tracks, to a large audience. Design Kevin Wongle was a record designer in London, and had designed the album's strange exterior. He took the infamous photos of the prefab four, and found them amazing to be around. Originally, it was not planned to have the record be triangular. The earliest known prototype was in fact an octagon. It has been rumored that it was originally supposed to be white and more rounded, making it look like a circle. The image in the center of the record was originally one taken from a toilet bowel that the four looked down at. Another appeared to be a misshaped polygon, with the same image in the centre. This version actually would be on the market for at least three months, but it had to be redesigned to to large amount of complaints of missing parts of music. One other design was that of a rhombus, whilst another looked that of a trapezoid. The next-to-last version of the album was a triangle, but had an elongated tip, which lead to multiple stabbing incidents. Finally, the album was made in its correct triangular shape in time for October 1968. Song selection In keeping with the record company's policy for all the Rutles' North American LPs until 1969, Capitol Records selected songs for The Triangular Album from the first two sides of the Shite Album. Artwork On the 2nd June 1968, photographer Robert Whitaker had the Rutles in the studio for a conceptual art piece titled A Blowjob Adventure. Whitaker's concept was compatible with their own black humour. In the United States, Capitol Records printed approximately 7,500,000 copies of The Triangular Album with this so-called 'triangular record'. A fraction of the original covers were shipped to disc jockeys and reviewers as advance copies. Reaction was eventual, as Capitol received complaints from some dealers relating to quality. The record was immediately recalled under orders from Sir Joseph Lockwood, chairman of Capitol's parent company EMI. All copies were ordered shipped back to the record label, leading to its rarity and popularity among collectors. By the end of 1968, a circular record had been used and the name was changed to "The Rutles". Nasty described the replacement as "an awful cover-up of a revolutionary idea. It's like covering the iPhone with a Nokia.". At the time, some of the Rutles defended the use of the 'triangular' record. Nasty said that it was "as relevant as Vietnam" and McQuickly said that their critics were "soft". Reception When the album came out, it was an immense success. Many fans, including celebrity Tom Hanks, said that they "couldn't get enough of them." Fans also were shocked of the album's shape, because "most records were round." Many fans have reported rarely ever listening to it, because they "just watched it going around the record." However, eventually when actually listening to the record, listeners noticed a quality drop from the Rutles' previous records as the needle kept dropping off the record so part of the songs were cut off and soon it became unlistenable. To this day, no one has ever attempted to make another Triangular Album, because the Rutles had done it, less that they had already done it, but simply because they had''.'' Track list #We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here) #Let's Be Natural #I'm So Wired #Whackbird #Plastic Garlic #Oh Bloody, Oh Bladder #Pugs #Another Day #Run Sweet Pie #The Continuing Story of Your Mom #While My Piano Gently Screams #Sadness Is A Cold Phaser Gun #Untitled (as of today) #Why Don't We Get Naked and Have A Special Hug In The Middle Of New York? #I Quill #Jolliet #Rutlelution #Shangri-La Category:Studio Albums